The 62 Hunger Games
by KatnissandPeetaForever1
Summary: Marina Calder lives in district 4 with her mother and grandma and she gets picked for the 62 hunger games. This is my first fic so advice is helpful.


Rays of sunlight shine through my window as I wake up. I see my black lab, Mollie at the foot of my bed, sleeping peacefully, and for a moment I forget what today is, the reaping. When one boy and one girl from each district in Panem gets chosen for the annual Hunger games. I get out of bed, waking up Mollie in the process, and put on my swimsuit. I head out to the hallway and carefully tiptoe through the hallway so I don't wake my mother and grandma and head out the front door. I try not to worry about the reaping since I live in district 4, a career district, and the fact that I'm only 12 so my name is only entered once, but I can't help but worry.

I head to the side of the house to retrieve my surfboard and head to the beach. The beach is right behind our house so I only have to walk about 50 yards to get to the water. Right as I'm about to jump in I hear barking and notice Mollie has followed me.

"Shhh You'll wake them up!" I tell her although I know she doesn't understand. She dives in and I head out on my surfboard towards the waves. I surf until it's time for breakfast. We head inside and I change into my reaping clothes, a silky ocean blue dress and white sandals. I put a ribbon in my curly, blonde hair and head towards the Kitchen.

"Marina! I told you to be down here fifteen minutes ago!" scolds Mother.

"Sorry!" I say as I eat my eggs and toast. I pick the crust off my toast and secretly give it to Mollie who is under the table. I finish and head to my room. My room is covered in drawings of the ocean, sea life, and flowers. I head over to my desk and work on a drawing of a beautiful blue dolphin leaping out of the water. Mollie races into my room, becoming restless, so I take her on a walk. I get her leash and head toward the front door.

"Don't forget to be in the square at one." Mother says.

"Ok" I reply as I head out the door. We walk on the beach towards my favorite spot under a group of palm trees. I sit and watch as Mollie plays in the surf and imagine what it would be like to be a dog, not having to worry about things like the Hunger Games.

After a while Mollie and I walk home and it's time to head to the square. My Mother and Grandma wish me good luck and head off to the sides with the other parents and I go to the area roped off for the twelve year olds. The escort Fannia Keene, and the district 4 mentors, Adrian and Coral, walk up towards the stage as the Mayor begins to read the long, dull, Treaty of Treason. After he's done Fannia begins to speak in that annoying Capitol voice.

"It's time to pick our tributes for district 4 to participate in the sixty-second annual Hunger Games!"I gulp as she reaches her hand into the girls bowl and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Marina Calder!" I freeze, unsure if this is real. I start feeling faint as I head nervously up the stage. I see my mother and Grandma staring at me with pained expressions on their faces.

"Any volunteers?" She says. I stare at the crowd nervously looking for someone who will take my place. No one. _How could this be?_ I think to myself. _Someone always volunteers!_

"It's time to pick our boy tribute!" She says as she plucks a piece of paper from the bowl.

"Reed Anderson!" she says. A tall boy that looks about seventeen, with red hair and piercing green eyes walks up to the stage. We shake hands.

"Give it up for Marina Calder and Reed Anderson! Our district 4 tributes!" Fannia says, and then we are taken to the Justice building. We go in the creaky, old, elevator and walk down the hallway to the fanciest room I have ever seen. It has beautiful velvet furniture and thick, plush, carpet. It takes all my self control to keep myself from rolling in it. The door creaks open and my Mother and Grandma come in. They come up to me and hug me so tight I'm about to lose circulation.

"It'll be ok." Grandma says soothingly. "You're strong." She hands me a beautiful Clam shell necklace.

"This will protect you." She says.

"Thank you Grandma." I say and then she hugs me again.

"Tell Mollie goodbye for me ok?" I tell Mother.

"Ok." She says. Then a Peacekeeper comes in and it's time for them to leave.

"I love you! I love you both!" I say as they head out the room. Then I can't hold in the tears any longer and I start thinking about how I will never be able to see my Mother and Grandma again, or Mollie, or our little house by the beach. I will never be able to see the dolphins, or the palm trees, or feel the cool ocean breeze ever again. I get up and try to get a hold of myself. I don't want to be all splotchy and red in front of all those capitol people. After a few minutes later peacekeepers direct me to a car in front of the justice building, and Fannia and Reed are waiting inside.

"Oh Marina there you are!" Fannia says. I get into the car and they start to drive towards the train station. Once were at the train station were directed where to go until it's time get onboard. Once were on board I'm taken to a fancy room with a huge bed, a desk, a table, a closet complete with clothes, and a bathroom with a huge shower with all kinds of different colored buttons.

"Make sure to be at dinner at six!" Fannia says.


End file.
